Dr Rosen's Non- Violent Freedom Fighters
by Absent-Minded-Professor07
Summary: Alphas have been treated like second class citizens since the end of the cold war. They could not vote and had to wear red armbands when in public. The government supports segregation, and you could be sent to Binghamton for almost anything. After years of oppression, the Alphas are ready to fight back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- New World Order **

**I DO NOT OWN ALPHAS **

"**If you want to keep a secret, you must also hide it from yourself.'**

**-George Orwell, 1984**

People have known about Alphas for years. It was released during the Truman administration, so that it would be easier for the government to control Alphas, so they, for a lack of better words, could ensure they don't become Soviet weapons.

It started out very simply. All Alphas must register at the local post office. As cold war tensions grew, the government started testing babies to ensure no one could escape the registration. Then came armbands. All Alphas must wear a red armband with the Greek letter, alpha, on it. Segregation followed, discriminatory hiring practices, no minimum wage. All this was upheld in Preston V. United States where the court decided unanimously that Alphas were 1. Not technically citizens and 2. Any and All action that was taken against them was necessary in terms of national security.

And now, after decades of being stepped on and discriminated against, the Alphas are pissed.

**ALPHAS**

Rachel Pirzad has been working for the Smith family since she was eleven. Well, working for may not be the correct word. Rachel, like many Alpha children, was a victim of the rampant practice of Alpha trafficking.

When Rachel's family found out she was an Alpha, they were devastated. It was a huge stain on the family name, having an Alpha as a daughter. Her family's business suffered and her sister was made fun of at school. One day, a man named Mr. Jonathan promised the Pirzad's that he could put Rachel in a good school and would find her a good job. He would even give them some money, to help restore the dry cleaners. They agreed, because they believed him and loved their daughter. Rachel went because she knew how much her family needed money.

But Rachel didn't go to school. She was sold for twenty times Johnson paid her family.

The Smith's were very rich. Mr. Smith was the head of a very large investment bank and Mrs. Smith was a stay at home mother. They had twins named Jenny and George. They were Rachel's age.

To say the least, Mr. And Mrs. Smith were the worst sort of people. They made Rachel sleep in an unheated back storage area (on the floor), and only fed her what they didn't eat. They didn't even call her by her name. It was always slave, freak, or some other vile moniker. Rachel wasn't sure they knew it.

Mr. Smith would come home from a bad day at work and would take it out on Rachel. He would use anything he could get his hands on. Books, bottles, belts. But Mrs. Smith was the real threat. She was the one who knew how to threaten, how to get the hairs on the back of Rachel's neck to stand up, the one that keeps her up at night. She would talk very casually about Binghamton, the alpha prison. One could get sent there for jaywalking. She knew what task would bother her the most, what would cause her the most discomfort. Cleaning the trash cans or bathroom drains. She would make her chop onions. Rachel couldn't say no. In fact, the only thing Rachel did say was, "Yes of course. Right away."

Rachel is twenty four now. She hasn't seen her family in thirteen years, she didn't know if they were even worried about her. Probably not.

"You," Mrs. Smith said, her mouth in a thin line, blue eyes looking Rachel over. "We have some very important people coming over tonight, I expect everything to go perfectly. If not, well, I'm sure you'll be more useful over at Binghamton

Rachel looked up from where she was scrubbing the floor, but not making eye contact with Mrs. Smith. Rachel never makes eye contact with anybody. "Of course," she said very softly.

"You know, you should be thankful that we were nice enough to take you in. Without us, you'ed be nothing. Probably dead or some good for nothing whore. God knows your own mother didn't want you."

When she first came here, that would have made her cry. Now, she believed it. There was no use denying the truth.

Mrs. Smith came even closer, making her look a thousand feet tall. "Well, what do you have to say to that? Humm?"

Rachel took a deep breath, "Thank you. You're right. I'm lucky to be here."

Mrs. Smith smiled, not a pleasant one like Rachel's father wore, but one you would see on a cat before it killed a mouse. "Don't you forget it." She walked away, her high heals clicking on the floor.

_Its not like you would let me anyway, _Rachel thought as she went to start dinner.

**Alphas **

This is Nina Theroux fourteenth time in prison. However, this is the first time she couldn't do anything about it. And that was making her very angry. The police officer that arrested her for "public misconduct" refused to take his sunglasses off.

The public misconduct, yeah not wearing that stupid armband.

She went into a "Nerotypically normal" only store, hoping to "buy" a new purse but the stupid clerk was her old neighbor and yelled Alpha so loud you would have thought the place was on fire. It was a very high end district so the police were there within twenty seconds. They demanded where her armband was and she told them she made a normal eat it, (which wasn't a lie.)

The clerk, Cherry, filled them in on all of the juicy details of Nina's ability, (She can make grown men jump off cliffs with just a look!) So no one was taking there glasses off anytime soon.

She really couldn't be expected to wear that ugly thing. It chaffed for Gods sake. It was humiliating. Degrading.

But then again so was sitting in a New York PD holding cell with your hands cuffed behind your back while you wait for the feds to drag you to Binghamton.

Nina has heard horror stories about that place. They experiment on you there and no one has ever gotten out. She heard that they operate on you, without anesthetics. Nina wondered what they were going to do to her, maybe they'll gouge her eyes out. All for not wearing a stupid band.

**ALPHAS **

Kat doesn't remember when people started treating her like crap, she just knew they did. There isn't a lot Kat does remember, but there's a lot she knows. She knows how to play the violin, read latin, fight like Bruce Lee, that she wasn't allowed to vote or sit down on a bus. She knew she had to wear this red band but doesn't remember when she got it. She doesn't remember how a police officer once beat her up in the street because it was dirty.

It wasn't Kat's fault. She was always dirty.

She knew that too.

That was because she was homeless. Kat thinks she's been homeless for a while, but she can't remember for how long. More then six weeks. She mainly lived in abandoned buildings. Once in a while she would get lucky and a shelter would let her stay the night. There weren't many of those though.

Right now Kat was staying in an old warehouse by an Alpha's only fight club. She's met some interesting people there, some even would pay her to train them.

Thats where she met Bill Harken. He was a professional fighter with a temper. And he made Kat money and would bring her dinner once in a while. He was married and had a normal wife. That bothered some of the other fighters, but not Kat.

Kat couldn't really see the difference between them and everyone else. Just that there was a them and there was a everyone else.

He was best friends with another fighter, Cameron Hicks. He was really fast and scary precise. Kat was never able to figure out how he did it. She felt bad for him. His girlfriend left him and took the kid. He would get really distracted in fights sometimes and get the snot kicked out of him. It was fun to watch.

**ALPHAS **

Gary has been working with Doctor Lee Rosen ever since his mom found out he was an alpha. Doctor Rosen taught Gary that he never should be ashamed of himself and that he was a "Very special boy." Gary loved Doctor Rosen. He wouldn't make Gary wear the armband because he knows how much it annoys him. He was even teaching him to drive.

Doctor Rosen said something really big was coming. Something huge. He said that Gary would have to be ready for it, to know what to do when it comes.

Gary wished Doctor Rosen would tell him, so he could put it on his schedule.

**AN: Hi everyone! So this is my first Alphas Fan Fiction. I literally just started watching the show but I love it. I've watched one and a half seasons in seven days. So I hope everyone likes the first chapter. Don't forgot to Read and Review. **

**Thanks!**

**\- The Professor **


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Chapter 2- Freedom, a delicate word

"I would like to be remembered as a person who wanted to be free... so other people would also be free.

-Rosa Parks

The dinner Rachel made was perfect. She made a rib roast with potatoes and fresh vegetables. For an appetizer she cut high end cheeses and shrimp. Everything was ready for when Senator Wharton and his wife came over. The Smiths liked to show her off, especially when company was over.

Rachel heard Mr. Smith long before he was standing behind her in the kitchen. He cleared his throat.

Rachel turned around, looking at floor, her breath shaking.

"Now, I know my wife warned you about tonight, and I'm just here to make sure you got the message. He grabbed a fist full of Rachel's hair and pulled back, making him look into his slits for eyes. "One slip up, any at all and you'll wish you've never been born. Do you understand?"

"Ye, yes sir." Rachel said, biting her bottom lip. Even though Mrs Smith was scarier, Mr. Smith hurt a lot more.

"Good. " he let go of her hair. " I'm glad we're at an understanding." He walked away, leaving Rachel alone with the cooking.

Alphas

Doctor Rosen took the five one hundred dollar bills out of his back pocket and fingered them in front of the police chief. "I assure you, Chief, I am more then qualified to take the girl off your hands. Who knows how backed up Binghamton is."

The police chief removed his glasses and wiped them on the inside of his shirt. His eyes flicking to Doctor Rosen's hands.

"I mean, I am doing this in the name of science. Who knows what we can learn from such a fine specimen?" Doctor Rosen took out yet another hundred from his back pocket and added it to the pile.

The commander licked his lips, his brow furrowing. He tugged at his collar.

"I mean, she's just one Alp. They spring up like rabbits, sure they'll make more. Just tell the authorities that she was given to an alternative source. They understand. We all know the police stations good use a few extra bucks." Rosen moved the money towards the chief, letting him see the full amount.

The chief leaned towards Rosen, his fingers twitching.

Rosen pulled the money away quickly, a poker man smile on his face. "Of course, I completely understand if you don't want to give me the girl, perfectly understandable. I respect doing things by the book."

"Well, I don't seem the harm in doing it just this once, we are experiencing some pay cuts..." The commander said, loosing his tie.

Rosen smiled. "Good man. I just want you to know how much I appreciate all that you do to keep our streets safe from those vermin."

The chief blushed, "Oh well, its nothing. Just doing my job. Pull your van around back and I'll bring her out personally."

"You're much to kind sir." Rosen stood up, his hand outstretched.

"Its no problem at all." The commander took the money from Rosen and left.

Rosen could not believe his luck. Gary told him about Nina Theroux's arrest and he knew that she wouldn't last a day in building seven. They would have cut her open upon arrival.

He went around back and pulled up his beat up van. It wasn't great, but it did the job. He opened the back. Unfortunately he would have to play the part of the cruel petty scientist until they get back to the office.

The back door to the station opened, and out came to police chief dragging behind him a blindfolded and gagged young woman, no older then 26. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and feet chained together. The sight made Lee's heart ache. Poor girl was probably beyond traumatized.

"Here you are, Mr. One Alp." Nina struggled, but a swift punch to the stomach stopped her.

"She's a fighter this one, I could nock her out for you if that would make thing easier?" The chief offered.

"No, no, that won't be necessary." There was no need to cause more damage. "Just put her into the back."

The chief not so gently trough Nina into the back of his van, closing the door behind him. "Well, here's the keys. Good luck."

"Thank you." Rosen took the keys from him and got into the front. He drove back to the office with little incident. Once in a while he would hear a pounding from the back, but it would stop in a couple of minutes.

When his finally got to the office, he pulled into a secluded space and put on a pair of tinted glasses, he was taking no risk.

He opened up the back of the van and removed the gag and blindfold.

Nina backed into the corner, staring Rosen down venomously.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you." Rosen put his hands up in the air.

"Bullshit, you don't think I don't know how stuff like this goes down? You're probably going to sell me to some perve." Nina wiped her mouth on her shoulder. She was shacking.

"No, I'm not going to do that, Nina. My name is Doctor Lee Rosen. I'm a psychologist. I have dedicated my life to helping alphas, like yourself. Please Nina, let me help."

Nina stopped fidgeting, her eyes downcast. "Why should I believe you."

"Do you want to meet the alpha I work with already? His name is Gary."

As if on que, Gary bobs up behind him, "Doctor Rosen, why is there a girl chained up in the back of your van? Is this Nina? Did you rescue her Doctor Rosen?"

Nina eyes Gary with curiosity. "This is your alpha?"

"Yes, I'm an alpha. I can read electromagnetic wave frequencies." Gary babbled.

"Yes, Gary is a very special boy." Rosen smiled.

"I'm extraordinary." Gary confirmed.

"If he's an alpha, where's his armband?" Nina asked.

"Its itchy. I don't like it. Doctor Rosen doesn't make me wear it because he thinks they're stupid." Gary said, grinning at Nina. "Doctor Rosen, you should untie her. Sometimes, the police do those to tight and it cuts of circulation."

"Do you trust us Nina?" Doctor Rosen removed his glasses, looking Nina in the eyes.

Nina, was tempted to push him, but didn't. She looked the grim reaper right in the face today, and she never wanted it to happen again. "Yes, I think I could."

Rosen smiled, he bent over and unlocked Nina and helped her out of the back. He took the cuffs and threw them into the trash. He put a hand on Nina's shoulder and lead her into the office.

Alphas

The dinner was going perfectly. They acted as though Rachel wasn't even there, and she liked it that way. George and Jenny were also over. George had some girl on his arm. He was always a prick. He would make fun of Rachel when they were younger and hit her.

Jenny used to be that way, then she went off to college ad changed a lot. Now she never finishes her dinner so Rachel could have more and gave her a new blanket and pillow for her room. They never spoke.

"Did you hear, Alphas decided that they weren't going to ride busses anymore." Senator Wharton said. Rachel froze, alphas protesting? That's never happened before.

"That's observed, what do they really think they're going to accomplish by doing that?" Mrs. Smith said, her mouth in the usual line.

Rachel kept her head down, Rachel talking about Alpha rights would be the equivalent of a slave asking to be paid. Which, was exactly the position she was in.

"They said they want to be able to sit down. I mean, how trivial." Mrs. Wharton said, taking a sip of wine.

"Why shouldn't they be able to sit down, I mean, they bought the ticket they can sit anywhere they want." Jenny said, who has spent the entire conversation pushing food around on a plate.

You would be able to hear a pin drop. The entire room was completely quite and Rachel was wishing that she could curl up into a ball.

"Jenny, where did you get that ridicules notion." Mr. Smith said, his eyes finding the back of Rachel's head.

"Dad, seriously? They can't help that they were born different from us. How we treat them is barbaric. Its disgusting." Jenny said, sitting up straighter.

"Jennifer, shut up, and eat your dinner." Mr. Smith said. Rachel could hear his pulse quicken.

"No dad, I'm not. I'm not eating anything that was made with slave labor." Jenny said standing up.

"Well, um, we must be going. Thomas, Petunia." Senator Wharton and his wife left the house, the door slamming behind them.

"Now, look what you've done Jenny." George said, his girlfriend, (Marcie? Macy?) was looking very uncomfortable.

"George, are you serious? We treat her like crap." Jenny gestured to a now very frightened Rachel.

"Jennifer, the freak doesn't care. She's not smart enough to care. She's an idiot. They're all idiots." Mr. Smith said.

Rachel felt tears well up in her eyes, but was to afraid to brush them away.

"She has a name dad. Its Rachel. Her name is Rachel. And she's not stupid, she is a hell of a lot smarter then you."

That was the first time Rachel has heard her name is thirteen years.

"She's stupid, dumb as a post. An idiot." Mr. Smith Roared.

"No, I'm not."

It came out as barley a whisper. Rachel wasn't even sure she said it.

All eyes were on her. Mr. Smith turned slowly, his hands on his belt.

"What did you say, bitch?" He said.

Rachel turned around, her eyes still downcast. "I'm not an idiot." Rachel knew that this was going to hurt a lot, but didn't care. She's been waiting to say this for thirteen years.

The entire room was quite, and the air filled with tension. Rachel didn't even have time to cover her head.

She was on the floor within minutes, her head hitting the china cabinet. She felt a belt come down on her. Over and over again, hitting her back, legs, head. She tasted blood in her mouth. She was vaguely aware of someone screaming at him to get off.

It felt like an hour but could have only been a minute when Rachel blacked out.

Rachel woke up in the storage room they made her sleep in. Her head was pounding and she could barley move. She couldn't even sit up her rib cage hurt so bad. And to top it all off, they took her pillow and blanket to, and she was freezing.

They're going to kill me, she thought. They're going to let me starve in here. It wouldn't be the first time the Smiths locked her in here.

Rachel froze as she heard the door rattle. It opened very slowly, and it was to dark for Rachel to see who it is.

"Rachel, are you awake?" It was Jenny.

She didn't say anything, just layer very still.

She heard Jenny come over to her, and looked Rachel in the eyes and gasped. She looked like death.

"I- I'm so sorry Rachel. I was such an idiot."

"It's okay." Rachel croaked her throat was very soar. "Thank you, for sticking up for me." For the first time in years Rachel smiled.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here." Jenny said, as she helped Rachel to her feet.

"What?" Rachel stammered, her eyes wide.

"I know if someone who can help you. You can't stay here." Jenny held out her hand.

Escape? Freedom? Rachel didn't know what to do. Of course she wanted to leave, but was she ready? "I can't stand."

Jenny bent down and let Rachel grab onto her neck. She pulled her up, helping her stand. Rachel was leaning heavily on her.

"Where are we going?" Rachel whispered.

"This man, his name is Doctor Rosen, he helps people like you. I learned about him when I was helping to publish the underground newspaper in my school. Jenny opened the door to the apartment and lead Rachel down the hall to the elevator.

The last time Rachel was on this elevator, it was the worst day of her life. She was going to work for the worst people on the planet, where should we have the status of something the cat brought in.

The elevator went down to the parking deck and when the doors opened Rachel was flooded with a thousand new sensations. The air tasted like bliss, like freedom. The tears started to fall freely from her eyes.

"Rachel, are you okay." Jenny asked, looking concerned.

She didn't speak, just nodded, a small sob escaping her lip.

"Oh." Jenny said in understanding. "Come on, lets get you out of here." She helped Rachel limp to her car and put her gently in the front seat.

Rachel rolled down the window and let the cool New York City air hit her face. She didn't speak the whole ride, just took in every sound, taste, feeling, sight, smell. She was free, after thirteen years, she was free.

Jenny pulled into the office of an older looking building and helped her inside. They took the elevator to the top floor where Jenny knocked on an office door.

An older man answered, the smile dropping from his face when he saw Rachel.

"Oh my, come right in." He picked Rachel up in his arms like she was a kid and brought her into the office. Rachel loved the way he smelled, like honey and old books.

A woman around Rachel's age was sitting on a chair in the medical room, where a boy was helping her put ointment on a particularly nasty looking thing on her stomach.

Rosen put her down on a bed and grabbed some ice, "How'd this happen?" He demanded.

"Um, well, Doctor Rosen, this is Rachel. She's an Alpha. Um, um, um..." Jenny looked panicked, unsure of what she should say.

"Doctor Rosen, my name is Rachel. My five senses are enhanced beyond any typical human level. Um, I was a... an... unpaid servant... for the Smith family since I was eleven. Last night, um, well...lets just say without their daughter Jenny, I would probably be dead." Rachel finished.

Rosen sucked in breath, "I see. Well, I will do everything I can to help you." He scurried out of the room, looking for medical supplies.

Rachel looked over at the girl on the bed next to her, "What the hell happened to you?"

The grin grinned triumphantly, looking quite pleased with herself. "I got arrested."

"Oh." Rachel mumbled.

Jenny, looked taken aback, "Why?"

"I was shoplifting." The girl said.

"Nina, Dr. Roesn tells me you shouldn't shoplift because stealing is wrong. I'm Gary." He added quickly. "I'm extraordinary."

Rachel and Jenny laughed, "I'm sure you are Gary." Rachel said. "What is your ability?"

"I can read electromagnetic wave frequencies." Gary said, rushed.

Rachel looked confused and Jenny whispered something into her ear.

"Oh!" Rachel said, "Thats very cool." Rachel was now thoroughly embarrassed. She only had a fifth grade education. No thanks to the Smiths.

"Yes, it is." Gary said, smiling at the ground.

"So, typical, whats your case," Nina said, defensively.

Jenny looked shocked. "Well, how we are treating Alphas is wrong, criminal really. I couldn't stand to let Rachel get hurt."

Nina rolled her eyes, "Thats cute, really. But I know your type. You cry over something you don't understand. Your whole people is the problem." She spat, staring Jenny down.

"Nina," Dr. Rosen was at the door, one hand moving towards Nina. "Jenny here did a very brave thing. We should treat her with respect."

Nina pushed his hand away, "You're just as bad. Why do you help us? You're not one of us."

Dr. Rosen sighed, "Because Nina, I raised one of you. Do you know how hard it is to watch a world hate your daughter?" He looked very old in that moment, his eyes weary and drooping.

Nina closed her mouth, eyes downcast.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have something very important to talk to you all about."

So, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I want to thank mg7777 for the lovely review. The show gets really good, but the ending...

Anyway, read and review!

The Professor

PS. Sorry if Nina is a little out of character, she would be different in a world like this one.


End file.
